Vampire Plot Bunnies
by Taci
Summary: A new enemy is sighted and a new war begins. The Plot Bunnies have attacked. Heavy casualties expected.


Title: Vampire Plot Bunnies

Author: isamarethe

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.

Note: This story is meant to be a sister story to the one written by Alisha B called A New War Begins. Both are one shots.

------------------

Tacy stood over the body of a plot bunny from the recent battle. It was a knight, and had ridden under a banner that sported a gold lion with a red background. There had been a lot of them lately, but her part of the map had always had plenty of activity. She was glad that it had not been the knights who rode under the white banner with a black wolf on it. They were difficult. She noted the number of bodies on her paper and was beginning to properly document the battle when a messenger arrived behind her.

"Commander, you have a phone call." He said as he approached.

"I'm busy, I'll take it later." Tacy said absent mindedly.

"Its…about your sister." The messenger said quietly.

Tacy stopped writing. "Do you mean it IS my sister or it is ABOUT my sister?" She asked, hoping it would be the first.

"About your sister." He answered.

"Shit." Tacy left the field in a hurry. She occasionally got calls from Alisha, who was a commander in an area near her to discuss how things were going with command, but if someone was calling about her sister, then it could not be good news.

Tacy reached her office and picked up the phone. The voice who answered was one she recognized. "Commander Tacy, this is Lt. Commander Regis of area 436. I serve under your sister."

"Yes I remember you. Is something the matter with Alisha?" Tacy was nervous; when her sister was in trouble it normally meant that trouble was not far away.

"I'm afraid… I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but… she… has been taken." He said apologetically.

_God damn it. _Tacy thought. If her sister had been taken then the enemy was strong and chances were the plot bunnies were making their way towards her camp as they spoke. "How did it happen? What took her?" Her sister had been susceptible to Elves and the like in the past, but she had finally learned to put up a defense against them and had not been attacked in a while now. This plot bunny must have been fierce.

"They came after dark. A huge plot bunny with blond hair and a pale face among others, but that was the one who turned her. We believe they were vampires." He said.

"Vampires?! Not those stupid glittering pre-teen ones were they?!" She was disappointed. She had thought that her sister would have fared better against those pathetic creatures. One thing she could be sure of now, there would be no Twilight plot bunnies in her camp, not a chance.

"No!" Regis exclaimed angrily. "Don't insult my commander by even suggesting that those…things… would make it even close to our camp. These were REAL vampires; huge things with amazing strength and speed and the ability to hypnotize you with a look. They took out half our camp including the commander. They travel only at night and were last seen making their way towards your area. I thought you'd better know as soon as possible so you can take the proper precautions."

"Can I speak to Alisha?" Tacy asked, the nervousness creeping back into her voice.

"No she's…gone." Regis said with sadness.

"Damn it. Thank you for the report Lt. Commander Regis. I will defiantly be prepared when those creatures arrive." She hung up the phone and began the preparations. Every soldier would be equipped with stakes and holy water. Luckily she had aided a fellow commander in disposing of some Twilight plot bunnies a while back, and she was able to get a good supply of garlic from them for free. One of her solders suggested silver, but Tacy reminded him that silver worked only for Werewolves. By nightfall she was confident that she was ready for whatever came her way that night.

She had expected that once the sun went down, the reports of the vampires would start pouring in. But sunset came and went and hours passed with no word from her scouts. This was normally a good thing, but Tacy was uneasy as the night stretched on.

Suddenly shouts began coming from her camp. Tacy scrambled for her gear, surprised that the enemy had made it past her scouts and into her camp without so much as a warning. Before she could even leave her tent, a dark haired man appeared in front of her. He was pale and his fangs were showing slightly under his lips.

"I do not want to hurt you." He said in a deep southern accent. " If you do not struggle this will be done with quickly."

An impatient sigh sounded behind her and Tacy spun around. A huge blond vampire stood in front of her desk glaring down at her. "You're so soft Bill." He said quietly.

"You are the one who took my sister." Tacy said angrily turning towards him, and the vampire gave a small cocky smile. "Die scum." She shouted and threw her string of garlic at the man. The garlic landed on him, but the vampire just rolled his eyes and picked the garlic off him, uninjured. Tacy then splashed holy water on him with the only effect being that she had apparently annoyed him even more.

He gave a loud sigh and wiped his face. "Do it already Bill, or I will."

Suddenly Tacy was seized from behind by the waist and head. The vampire plot bunny Bill tilted her head back to reveal her neck to him. "Please." She pleaded to him. "Please, school is about to start. I cannot afford to be obsessed with anything! I have already been besieged with knights and wizards and anime characters of all kinds. Please you can't do this!"

The vampire paused but did not release her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, before sinking his fangs into her neck. Blood flooded into his mouth and down her neck as he fed and the blond vampire gave a satisfied smile.

"You will adapt." The blond vampire said, as Bill finished and laid her on the floor. "We better go. I hear this family has one more sister hiding somewhere. Let's see if they taste similar shall we?" He walked out of the tent leaving Bill staring at his victim on the floor. He looked upset, but did not stay to help her.

Tacy got up and put a bandage on her neck. She could no longer hear screams in her camp, which either meant that her team had gotten away, or they had all been turned. Either way, she no longer cared. It was done now, she was turned. She sat at her desk knowing she would not be able to stop the inevitable.

She sighed, picked up a pen and began to write.


End file.
